


You and I Are Like Earth and Water

by AngelsAggression



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsAggression/pseuds/AngelsAggression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all was said and done, earth and water always stuck together. Like yin and yang. The beginning and the end. Or Percy and Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Are Like Earth and Water

As Nico and Percy sat side by side -- well, sort of; Percy seemed to fancy lying in the cool grass while Nico sat -- blinking in the night and shadow as one entity, the moon almost full. Its celestial rays washed like liquid stone over everything that wasn't claimed by dark patches mirroring the form they took shelter by. They'd happened to convene at the same spot that particular summer evening. Nico almost left as soon as he laid eyes on the son of Poseidon, however he found his feet taking him to rest beside the other boy, whose lower half almost sunk into the sand that made up the beach closest to camp.  He didn't seem to favor the sand in his upper half though, for which the Italian almost snorted. Of course Percy would want the best of both worlds, down to sand or grass in his hair and glaringly orange Camp Halfblood shirt.  
Beside Nico, a sigh sounded, breaking the white noise of small waves lapping up against the shore and causing him to turn his attention on the hero. "You know what I just realized, Neeks? You and I, we're like the moon and the water. Like that," he raised an arm to point at the moonlit water, making Nico blink at him. "What do you mean, Percy?"  
The son of the sea god just smiled softly and said, "When you think of the moon, the next thing that pops into your head is earth, right? That's what you are really, in essence or something. When you think of water, the next thing you might think of is me probably. Our elements are never that far from each other. The moon always shines wherever it can touch, like water for example."  
Nico stared at him, amazed.  
Percy Jackson was widely known for being 'Seaweed Brain'. He doubted many people would believe he could be this deep. Most of all, he couldn't believe how... poetic it was. Dare he say it... Romantic. It was also true. Earth and water worked as one, pushed and pulled against the other, with the other. Never one without its counterpart.  That was when the son of Hades knew, as he stared at Percy's smiling face and sea green orbs glittering in the pliant spotlight of the moon as he stared at the sky, one could never just get over this kid. A small smile formed on Nico's own lips. Yes, it described them perfectly; whether Percy really, truly knew it or not. Nico would always run to Percy, and Percy would always run within him. That was completely... fine. They watched the sky in rare, comfortable silence for the rest of the evening.


End file.
